


Supercorp oneshots

by mmultiixx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmultiixx/pseuds/mmultiixx
Summary: Some cute shit.





	Supercorp oneshots

Kara came in to Lena’s office and just to see a teary eyed Lena.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Kara said with so much sympathy.  
“Oh, it’s nothing” Lena said and let out a fake chuckle.  
Kara sat down next to her.  
“No, somethings up, I know you Lena” Kara smiled and put arms around Lena.  
“It’s my family” Lena started, she told her about how bad her family was.  
Kara sighed and smiled.

After a while she said:  
“Wow, your family is shit” she smiled and continued “You should get a new one”  
Lena let out a small chuckle.  
“Yeah, well, that’s impossible” She said  
Kara chuckled and debated if she should say what she was just about to say or not, but she loved Lena so she said it.  
“Not really. You could always start a new one with me”  
Lena smiled so hard and looked at Kara with the biggest heart eyes ever since the first time she laid her eyes on her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is cute heheh
> 
> Inspired by: @supertomytuthxr on instagram.


End file.
